My Life After Wedding
by ChanLBee
Summary: Baekhyun yang manja menikah di usia muda. Apa Chanyeol sanggup dengan segala tingkah Baekhyun. Bagaimana kisah rumah tangga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? CHANBAEK/GS
1. Senggugut

My Life After Wedding

Cast

Park Chanyeol

Park Baekhyun (GS)

And Other

Marriage life

M/T

Cerita ini seutuhnya milik saya

Close Tap if you don't like My story

Chapter ini di angkat dari kisah nyata kkk

Senggugut

Hampir genap satu bulan usia pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sejauh ini perjalanan rumah tangga mereka berjalan baik layaknya penggantin baru lainnya.

Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 19.20 KST, tapi si istri masih terlihat bergelung diranjangnya, bukan malah bersiap-siap menyiapkan makan malam atau menyambut kedatangan suami nya. Namun keadaan nya malah sebalik nya, Baekhyun sang istri yang terlihat berantakan bahkan keringat terlihat jelas mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Akhhhh... Sakit... Eomma aku tak bisa menahannya Eomma. Hiks hiks" Baekhyun mulai terisak sambil memegangi perut bagian bawah nya.

"Akhh... Hiks... Hiks... Aku harus menghubungi Eomma, Aku sudah tidak tahan" Baekhyun meraih smartphone nya untuk menghubungi sang Eomma hingga terdenggar bahwa panggilan telah tersambung.

"Hallo sayang kenapa menghubunggi eomma tidak biasanya. Ada apa?" Ny. Byun bertanya sedikit khawatir.

"Eomma... Hiks... Hiks.. Sakit Eomma.." Baekhyun masih terisak sambil menahan sakit di perut bagian bawah nya.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis sayang? Apa yang sakit coba katakan pada Eomma?" tanya Ny.Byun memburu.

"Hiks. Perut bagian bawah ku sakit Eomma. Tolong Eomma datang kekediaman kami sekarang, aku tak sanggup lagi Eomma. Hiks... Hiks" Baekhyun makin terisak dalam menahan sakit nya.

Ny.Byun sudah tau sekarang kenapa Baekhyun menghubungi nya seperti sekarang, dia tengah kesakitan karna periode bulanan nya. Biasa nya kalau Baekhyun kesakitan seperti ini maka hal paling ampuh untuk membuat nya tenang dan kehilngan rasa sakit nya adalah dengan tidur di pangkuan Eomma nya sambil di usapkan perutnya secara perlahan hingga Baekhyun jatuh tertidur.

"Eomma bisa saja kesana sekarang sayang. Tapi kau tau kan, Eomma butuh waktu 7 jam untuk tiba di kediaman kalian. Kau sangat tahu sayang jarak yang harus Eomma tempuh untuk bisa sampai di kediaman kalian. Apa kau sanggup menahan sakit itu hingga eomma tiba?". Ny.Byun mulai membujuk dan mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Hiks hiks hiks jadi aku harus bagaimana eomma ini sangat sakit sekarang. Hiks hiks" Baekhyun makin terisak mendengar penjelasan Eomma nya.

"Jangan menangis sayang Coba hubungi chanyeol, dan minta dia melakukan yang biasa eomma lakukan, mungkin itu bisa membuat mu sedikit tenang sayang".

"Eomma jahat, eomma tak sayang pada ku" Baekhyun langsung memutus kan panggilannya dan kembali terisak.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit di perut bagian bawahnya, Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Hiks... Chan dimana kau sekarang aku sudah sangat sakit, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan nya chan. Hiks hiks".

"Sayang kau sakit apa? Aku sedang di jalan pulang, tunggu aku sayang" Baekhyun langsung mematikan panggilan nya begitu mendengar jawaban chanyeol suami nya. Chanyeol segera mengemudikan mobil nya dengan kecepatan penuh begitu mendengar panggilan dari Baekhyun yang menangis dan menahan sakit. Itu membuat Chanyeol sangat khawatir mengingat istri nya hanya sendiri dirumah.

Begitu tiba di kediaman nya Chanyeol segera berlari kekamar utama yaitu kamarnya dan Baekhyun, karena saat diluar Chanyeol melihat seluruh lampu di rumah tidak menyala dan hanya di kamar utama lah terlihat sumber cahaya di rumah nya.

"Baek kau kenapa? Sayang apa yang sakit?". Chanyeol bertanya dengan tergesa.

"Chan, tolong aku chan hiks hiks". Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh air mata dan keringat yang mengalir di pelipis nya.

"Apa yang sakit Baek, ayo kerumah sakit. Biar kau bisa segera di obati Baek". Chanyeol mengusap lelehan air mata Baekhyun dengan lembut dan membantu Baekhyun dengan posisi duduk.

"Aku tak mau Chan, kau tau aku sangat benci rumah sakit dan aroma obat. Hiks hiks" Baekhyun masih terisak.

"Jadi bagaimana juga, kau akan terus kesakitan kalau tak di bawa kerumah sakit sayang" Chanyeol kembali membujuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat dan menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk berbaring di samping nya dan membawa tangan chanyeol ke arah perutnya.

"Chan, elus perut ku secara perlahan kumohon, aku sangat kesakitan sekarang". Baekhyun menyamankan posisi tidur nya di dada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menuruti perkataan Baekhyun walau agak sedikit kaku dan merasa aneh awal nya.

"Apa baik-baik saja seperti ini Baek?" Chanyeol masih sedikit ragu, apa benar dengan begini rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan akan berkurang.

"Hmm... Aroma dan usapan mu di perut ku membuat ku sedikit nyaman chan". Baekhyum mulai meresapi aroma chanyeol dan mulai memejamkan matanya, padahal chanyeol belum mandi. Chanyeol semakin bingung dengan jawaban Baekhyun, dan chanyeol jadi berpikir,

"Baek... Apa kau... Hamil...??? Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh seperti ini?" chanyeol mengeluarkan apa yang terlintas dipikiran nya melihat tingkah Baekhyun sekarang.

Baekhyun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Chanyeol dan tetap menutup mata nya sambil menjawab santai.

"Tidak Chan, sekarang aku sedang dalam masa periode ku. Kau tahu... Hari ini hari pertama tamu bulanan ku untuk Bulan ini chan". Baekhyun masih bertahan pada posisi awalnya.

Mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya bisa ber "O" ria... Ternyata Baekhyun belum hamil.

"Kukira kau sedang hamil Baek kkk" Chanyeol menjawab dengan terkikik.

"Kita bahkan baru melakukannya satu kali Chan". Baekhyun menanggapi secara malas

-Tbc/End-

Ps: chap ini rate nya T dulu, kalau di lanjut nanti mungkin rate nya bakalan M Kkkk

Pss: Ini ff perdana ku... Aku sadar masih banyak kekurangan and sorry for typo. Jadi kritik dan saran nya di kolom review yaaaa...

Gumawo~


	2. Instagram

My Life After Wedding

Cast

Park Chanyeol

Park Baekhyun (GS)

And Other

Marriage life

M/T

Cerita ini seutuhnya milik saya

Close Tap if you don't like My story

.

.

.

Instagram

.

.

.

 **Preview**

Baekhyun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Chanyeol dan tetap menutup mata nya sambil menjawab santai.

"Tidak Chan, sekarang aku sedang dalam masa periode ku. Kau tahu... Hari ini hari pertama tamu bulanan ku untuk Bulan ini chan". Baekhyun masih bertahan pada posisi awalnya.

Mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya bisa ber "O" ria... Ternyata Baekhyun belum hamil.

"Kukira kau sedang hamil Baek kkk" Chanyeol menjawab dengan terkikik.

"Kita bahkan baru melakukannya satu kali Chan". Baekhyun menanggapi secara malas.

 **Chapter 2**

Chanyeol masih setia mengelus perut Baekhyun secara perlahan hingga kini Baekhyun mulai bernafas secara teratur, menandakan bahwa Baekhyun mulai terlelap. Melihat posisi tidur Baekhyun yang begitu manis, Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan Handphone nya dan mengabadikan moment Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan lelap nya dan tangan Chanyeol yang masih mengelus perut Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh... Manis nya... Nanti akan aku posting kkk". Chanyeol mengamati hasil jepretannya dengan bangga dan kemudian meletakkan Handphone nya di atas nakas.

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi tidur Baekhyun menjadi posisi yang nyaman dari pada posisi sebelumnya, Chanyeol juga menyelimuti Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan malam, tapi sebelum Baekhyun terlelap, Chanyeol sempat menanyakan apakah Baekhyun sudah makan malam, dan Baekhyun mengatakan dia sudah makan Ramyeon tadi sore. Itu sedikit membuat Chanyeol tenang, setidaknya Baekhyun tidak tertidur dalam keadaan perut yang kosong. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlelap dengan begitu damai nya.

"Sudah pukul 21.30, Aku ingin mandi, tubuhku sangat lengket dan bau sekarang". Chanyeol melepaskan dasi nya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi di kamar nya untuk mandi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh nya diranjang disamping Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam nya setelah mandi, walau sebenarnya hanya makan Ramyeon. Sekarang posisi tidur Baekhyun menyamping lebih tepat nya mengahadap ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyelipkan rambut Baekhyun kebelakang telinga yang sedikit jatuh menutupi wajahnya dan juga Cahnyeol menyelimuti diri nya dan Baekhyun.

"Jaljayo Chagia~ Aku mencintai mu". Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan mematikan lampu tidurnya.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin memejamkan mata nya mengikuti jejak Baekhyun. Tapi atensi nya teralihkan karna melihat lampu notifikasi Handphone nya menyala. Chanyeol meraih Handphone nya dan membuka notifikasi yang masuk, ternyata hanya notifikasi dari Grup FHG aka Famous Handsome Gahol /uhuk grup apa ini/. Chanyeol membaca pesan masuk di grup dan mengetik beberapa balasan sambil tersenyum.

Setelah membalas pesan di grup Chanyeol kembali teringat tentang ingin memposting foto si Manis kesayangannya, iya siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyunie nya kkkk. Chanyeol segera membuka aplikasi Instagram dan segera memposting foto yang sempat diabadikan nya tadi, tak lupa sebelumnya dia juga membubuhkan caption nya.

"Only U My Queen in My Life, Calon ibu anak-anak ku. Keep Healhty My Love *"

Chanyeol segera menekan Posting. Dan gambar tersebut segera muncul di Beranda Instagram nya. Chanyeol tersenyum bangga melihat hasil "kerja" nya. Setelah nya Chanyeol meletakkan Handphone kembali di atas nakas dan membaringkan tubuh nya menghadap Baekhyun dan akan segera menyusul Baekhyun yang terlelap.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah sedikit meninggi dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.05 KST dan Baekhyun terbangun bukan karna silau nya cahaya matahati melainkan karna bunyi notifikasi di Handphone nya. Untung nya hari ini adalah hari minggu.

"Eunggghhh..." Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuh nya. Chanyeol masih terlelap di samping Baekhyun.

"Eoh... Sudah jam 8.05... Jam berapa Chanyeol semalam tidur ya? Apa semalam dia ada makan malam? Ahhh... Aku benar-benar buruk sebagai istri, maafkan aku chan" Baekhyun mengusap dahi chanyeol dan mengecup nya sedikit lama. Baekhyun meraih handphone nya dan melihat notifikasi nya.

"Tidak biasa nya notifikasi IG ku sebanyak ini seingat ku, aku tidak posting apa-apa selama 3 hari ini" Baekhyun akhir nya membuka notifikasinya.

Wajah Baekhyun yang awal nya telihat biasa saja kini terlihat mulai merah padam, entah menahan malu entah menahan marah.

Coment 4610:

@taozizi guys see this @luhan7 @diokyungsoo @icinglay mereka membuat ku cemburu.

@luhan7 free tag for @baekhyuniee kkk. That is right @taozizi

@diokyungsoo pasangan mesum. Tapi kau membuat ku iri @baekhyuniee @realpcy

@kimkaii wow kau gerak cepat ya Yeol Akhir nya @baekhyuniee jadi calon ibu.

@oohsehun kita kapan gitu thayang @luhan7 aku juga mau.

@icinglay ini kenapa? @baekhyuniee kok postingan nya vulgar gitu.

@suholkay siapa yang nge tag icing beginian, kalian @baekhyuniee @realpcy pasangan mesum. Kasian mata icing ku ternodai.

@taozizi geee tolong aku @galaxyfanfan T.T

@galaxyfanfan @suholkay apa kau bermaksud menyalahkan zitao ku?

Baekhyun malu sekaligus geram membaca segala komentar dari teman-teman nya dan melihat postingan Chanyeol. Bisa-bisanya Chanyeol memposting foto diri nya yang sedang terlelap yang hanya menggunakan kemeja putih yang kebesaran dan sedikit transparan dengan wajah penuh jejak air mata dan dengan posisi tangan Chanyeol yang berada di perut nya. Chanyeol benar-benar bisa merusak mood nya pagi ini di tambah hormon Baekhyun yang memang sedang tidak stabil membuat nya semakin sensitif.

"PARK CHANYEOL... KENAPA KAU MEMPOSTING FOTO KU YANG SEPERTI ITU" Baekhyun berteriak lantang. Dan Chanyeol langsung bangun dan berlari menjauhi Baekhyun.

"KEMARI KAU PARK", Baekhyun mencoba mengejar Chanyeol.

"Kau juga Park sekarang sayang. Park Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengelak lemparan batal dari Baekhyun.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI... Dasar lelaki tidak punya malu" Baekhyun terus melempari Chanyeol dengan bantal dan guling.

Seperti nya seharian ini Chanyeol akan di diamkan oleh Baekhyun. Semoga Chanyeol tabah menghadapi sikap Baekhyun nya.

TBC

 **Balasan review:**

 **KkaeLqhiesz614** : Ini udah di lanjut sayang... Iya pasti ntar rate nya bakalan naik kok kkkk. Ditunggu aja yaaa

 **GimCici fu** : ini udh dilanjut sayang...

 **Naominir** : ini udah di lanjut sayang...

 **N-yera48** : Pajak nya ntar pas kita jumpa di kampus. Iyahhh... Kata yang ngalamin nya sih gituh. Makasih loh kesayangan ku udah mau suport ff abal2 aku... Menurut eonni enak nya Rate T atau M...? Kkkk

 **SekaradaChanyeolada** : hehehehe maaf ya atas ketypo an nya, Big thanks buat saran nya. Iya salam kenal juga, duh aku mau manggilnya apa nih.

 **Rly.C.Jaekyu** : Chanyeol sabar kok. Apa sih yang gak buat Baekhyunie nya... Kkk

 **Cripsde** : Makasih sayang saran nya. Kurang greget gimana sayang? Kkkk itu poto nya dari akun alitsally bisa cek di Ig. Di foto juga masih ada watermark nya kan... Kkk

 **rizypau06** : ini udah di lanjut ya sayang...

Big Thanks for all my reader. I love you all.

Ps: sorry for typo. Kritik dan saran nya silahkan di kolom review.

Kecup basah dari author.

~Bye~

See U Next Chap

Love


	3. Weekend

My Life After Wedding

Cast

Park Chanyeol

Park Baekhyun (GS)

And Other

Marriage life

M/T

Cerita ini seutuhnya milik saya

Close Tap if you don't like My story

.

.

.

Weekend

.

.

.

 ** _Preview_**

"PARK CHANYEOL... KENAPA KAU MEMPOSTING FOTO KU YANG SEPERTI ITU" Baekhyun berteriak lantang. Dan Chanyeol langsung bangun dan berlari menjauhi Baekhyun.

"KEMARI KAU PARK", Baekhyun mencoba mengejar Chanyeol.

"Kau juga Park sekarang sayang. Park Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengelak lemparan batal dari Baekhyun.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI... Dasar lelaki tidak punya malu" Baekhyun terus melempari Chanyeol dengan bantal dan guling.

Seperti nya seharian ini Chanyeol akan di diamkan oleh Baekhyun. Semoga Chanyeol tabah menghadapi sikap Baekhyun nya.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang memposting fotonya ke Instagramnya, ini juga disebabkan oleh hormon Baekhyun yang tidak seimbang sehingga mood nya juga mudah berubah-ubah.

Meskipun Baekhyun kesal terhadap Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak lupa kewajiban nya sebagai istri. Baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan serta pakaian untuk Chanyeol seperti biasa nya. Hanya saja Beakhyun tidak sekalipun menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol dan menatap kemata Chanyeol, bahkan saat Chanyeol meminta maaf dan saat mereka makan bersama.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring kotor setelah sarapan tadi. Baekhyun tidak memiliki Maid di rumah, itu keinginan Baekhyun karna dia bersikukuh pada Chanyeol dia ingin menjadi istri yang baik untuk Chanyeol dan ingin melakukan segala nya sendiri padahal Chanyeol bisa saja memperkerjakan Maid di rumah mereka untuk meringankan segala pekerjaan Baekhyun.

Setelah sarapan Chanyeol keruang TV dan menyalakan TV sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang malas melakukan kegiatan apa pun. Chanyeol merasa resah didiamkan oleh Baekhyun, ini benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Chanyeol tidak menyangka dampak dari memposting foto Baekhyun di Instagram akan seperti ini, Chanyeol tidak betah berlama-lama didiamkan oleh Baekhyun.

"aaahhh... Apa aku mengajak nya keluar jalan-jalan bersama saja atau pergi ke Lotte World saja?" Chanyeol tampak berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang.

Dulu sewaktu belum menikah, biasa nya kalau Baekhyun mendiamkan Chanyeol, maka Chanyeol membujuk nya dengan membawa nya jalan-jalan atau bermain di taman hiburan Lotte World dan itu _Work It_.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah dapur dan melihat keberadaan Baekhyun. Tadi terakhir kali dia melihat Baekhyun ada di Pantry dapur sedang menyuci piring kotor. Tapi sekarang dapur dalam keadaan kosong.

"Mungkin sedang di toilet" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi saat dilihat nya toilet di dekat dapur pun kosong.

"Bee... Uri Baek Bee..." Namun tak ada sahutan. Chanyeol berjalan kekamar utama, kamar mereka. Pintu tidak terkunci dan Chanyeol sedikit aneh ketika Baekhyun mendenger suara Baekhyun, Baekhyun menyebut-nyebut nama Kang Daniel. Chanyeol berpikir keras nama itu terasa tak asing di telinga nya.

"Aaaa... Kang Daniel aku milik mu". Chanyeol kembali mendengar Baekhyun nya menyebut nama itu, tapi di tambah kan dengan kata "Aku milik mu", Baekhyun milik ku, batin Chanyeol . "Dasar gadis nakal, oh dia sudah tak gadis, dasar istri nakal. Awas saja dia..." Chanyeol menarik pintu dengan sedikit geram masik terpekik heboh sambil menyebut nama Kang Daniel. Namun Baekhyun tidak menyadari kedatangan chanyeol karna posisi Baekhyun yang tidur dengan membelakangi pintu kamar dan sedang memakai Haedset.

Chanyeol menghampiri ranjang tempat Baekhyun berbaring tanpa ingin mengusiknya karna Chanyeol ingin tahu siapakah gerangan Kang Daniel itu. Setelah melihat apa yang Baekhyun lihat dari layar smart phone nya sekarang Chanyeol baru ingat Kang Daniel itu salah satu Idol yang di gilai istrinya tersebut, sekarang Baekhyun sedang menyaksikan salah satu acara Vearity Show yang mengundang Kang Daniel dkk dan jujur Chanyeol sedikit cemburu melihat Baekhyun yang meneriaki Kang Daniel berkali-kali bahkan diikuti kata sexy, keren, so sweet dll.

"Apa keren nya namja itu, Bahkan aku menang telak dari segala sisi di bandingkan dengan namja itu" Chanyeol terlihat cermburu. Namun Chanyeol tak ingin memperkeruh suasana karna hal itu, apa lagi dia cukup tau keadaan istri nya yang sedang berada di masa yang sangat sensitif.

Melihat Baekhyun yang tidur membelakangi pintu dan tidak mengetahui kemunculan Chanyeol. Chanyeol punya inisiatif. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah nya ke sisi samping wajah Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol menarik sebelah haedset Baekhyun. Secara otomatis Baekhyun menoleh karna ingin tahu siapa yang menganggu kesenangan nya. Hal tersebut di manfaatkan Chanyeol dengan baik, Chanyeol memejamkan mata saat Baekhyun menoleh.

Bibir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertemu, Chanyeol masih setia pada posisinya dan masih memejamkan mata. Mereka sama-sama tidak bergerak, tapi Baekhyun malah terkejut dan diam kaku pada posisi nya. Chanyeol yang lebih dulu mengerakkan bibir nya diatas permukaan bibir Baekhyun. Hanya sedikit mengecup tidak lebih. Chanyeol takut kelepasan kalau melakukan lebih pada Baekhyun, apa lagi mengingat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Maaf kan aku sayang, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maaf sudah membuat mu kesal". Chanyeol menatap dalam Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga menatap Chanyeol. Saat ini posisi Chanyeol berada di atas Baekhyun, menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua sisi tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak menimpa Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih terpaku dalam diam nya, namun mata nya tampak berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat.

" _Will you forgive me Honey...?_ " Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dalam.

Baekhyun segera memeluk Chanyeol dan sedikit terisak, Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya SEDIKIT kesal pada Chanyeol, tapi dia juga merasa bersalah karna mendiamkan Chanyeol sejak tadi dan dia juga sangat gengsi untuk memulai lebih dulu, karena itulah Baekhyun memilih menyibukkan diri dengan berfangirling.

"Hei... kenapa malah menangis? Apa aku menyakiti mu lagi...?" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Baekhyun sambil mengusapkan air mata yang menetes di pipi Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak Chan. Aku merasa bersalah pada mu karna mendiam kan mu sejak tadi" Baekhyun tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah nya.

" _Its Okey... I know You more than You know"_. Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukan nya.

"Aku merasa sangat buruk. Padahal kau sudah meminta maaf berkali-kali tadi sejak di kamar hingga sarapan kita usai. Aku yang salah, aku terlalu membesar-besarkan masalahnya. Maafkan aku Chan". Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sudahlah sayang tak apa. Terkadang sebuah masalah menjadikan sebuah hubungan semakin kuat kedepannya". Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun dan mengecup kepala Baekhyun.

"Oh iya sayang... Karna lagi libur bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke Lotte World, Kau mau???" Chanyeol menanti jawaban Baekhyun.

"Aaahhhh... Benarkah?"Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang.

"Iya sayang." Chanyeol menganguk.

"Aku sangat sangat mencintai mu Chan" Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat.

"Loh kok hanya sebentar?" Chanyeol mengerling nakal kearah Baekhyun.

"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup Chan" Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Wanita akan selalu menang dengan segala argument nya. kkk

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bersiap". Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang dan diikuti Baekhyun.

"Aahhh... Chan bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pakai baju Couple saja... aku sudah mempersiapkan nya kalau kita ingin jalan-jalan". Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol ke ruang berganti pakain.

"Tentu saja sayang". Chanyeol melempar senyum manis kearah Baekhyun.

"Nah bagaimana dengan yang ini. Okey???" Baekhyun menunjukkan 2 pasang pakaian, masing-masing dengan baju kemeja yang berwarna Navy dan di padukan dengan _Mini Skirt_ berwarna Cream untuk Baekhyun dan di padukan dengan celana panjang yang warna cream juga untuk Chanyeol.

"Boleh... Eummm sayang tapi apa ini tidak terlalu pendek". Chanyeol mengangkat _Mini Skirt_ milik Baekhyun.

"Tentu tidak sayang... Aku sudah mencoba nya. Tunggu lah disini. Aku akan memakai nya lebih dulu" Baekhyun berjalan menuju Kamar ganti.

"Apa kau tidak butuh bantuan ku. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantu sayang..." Chanyeol sedikit terkikik saat melihat Baekhyun menoleh horor.

"Tak usah Chan. Aku tau iman mu lemah, aku tak akan lama, tunggu lah sebentar."

Baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam kamar ganti.

-10 Menit-

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar ganti.

"Bagaimana. Oke??? Tidak terlalu pendek bukan???" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Iya... Tidak terlalu pendek. Tapi kau tetap harus memperhatikan posisi saat duduk okey. Sekarang aku akan berganti pakaian dulu." Chanyeol berjalan kekamar ganti.

"Iya... Baik suami ku". Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan ruang ganti menuju meja rias nya.

"Aku menyukai panggilan itu. Kau bisa terus menggunakan panggilan itu untuk memanggilku". Chanyeol berteriak dari kamar ganti.

Baekhyun tidak menyahuti teriakan Chanyeol dan hanya tersenyum mendengar nya, Baekhyun melanjutkan riasan tipis pada wajah dan bibir tipis nya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini sedang mengelilingi dan mencoba hampir setiap wahana yang ada di Lotte World. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat layak nya pasangan muda yang sedang memadu kasih, bukan layaknya suami istri mereka terlihat sangat bahagia . Mereka juga pasangan suami istri yang masih cukup muda kkk.

Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.15 KST, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan mencari makan Siang. Akhirnya mereka salah menemukan salah satu tempat makan dan memilih untuk makan siang di tempat tersebut. Setelah memesan makan siang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang duduk berdampingan dan membicarakan tentang kegiatan yang telah mereka lalui hari ini di Lotte World dengan penuh tawa dan melihat hasil jempretan yang sempat mereka abadikan saat menaiki beberapa wahana di Lotte World.

Makanan telah tiba, Baekhyun menyelesaikan makannya terlebih dahulu, dia merasa tidak enak. Dia memeriksa tas nya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya merasa kebingungan.

"Sayang kenapa??? Kau sedang mencari apa???" Chanyeol menghentikan makannya dan membantu Baekhyun melihat Tas nya.

"C- chan... emmm... emmm..." Baekhyun terlihat panik dan bingung.

"Ada apa sayang??? Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu???" Chanyeol mencoba memeriksa tas Baekhyun secara seksama.

"Sayang boleh aku pinjam Hoodie mu?" Baekhyunn melirik kearah Hoodie Chanyeol. Chanyeol membawa Hoodie hitam nya khawatir ada yang melihat paha mulus istri nya saat duduk atau saat naik wahana.

"Hoodiee? Untuk apa sayang???" Chanyeol terlihat bingung.

"Chan Seperti nya aku... aku... tembus Chan,dan aku lupa membawa pembalut untuk ganti nya". Baekhyun menarik hoodie Chanyeol yang tergantung di kursi di samping Chanyeol.

"Hah!?? Benarkah??? Jadi bagaimana? Apa aku membeli nya dan kau tunggu disini?". Chanyeol bangun dari kursi nya dan he dak melangkah namun di hentikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tak apa Chan, kita pulang saja ya" Baekhyun memohon dengan wajah puppy nya.

"Kau yakin Bee...?". Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dengan membelakangi Chanyeol, dan hendak menutupi Mini Skirt bagian belakang nya dengan Hoodie Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol malah terpekik kaget melihat darah yang merembes di Mini Skirt Baekhyun yang sedikit banyak. Chanyeol tidak merasa jijik, tapi Chanyeol berpikir apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja saat mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu.

"Baek... Apa kau baik-baik saja "itu" sangat banyak" Chanyeol tampak khawatir, dia tidak menyangka darah yang keluar sebanyak itu, layak nya orang yang habis kecelakaan.

"Aku baik Chan. Tenanglah. Ini biasa, ayo kita pulang" Baelhyun mengikatkan kedua lengan hoodie Chanyeol di sisi pinggang nya dan menutupi bagian _Mini Skirt_ Baekhyun yang terkena darahnya.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah kasir menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk membayar makanan nya.

Selesai membayar makanan di kasir, mereka segara berjalan kearah pakiran dan melajukan mobil nya menuju jalan pulang.

.

.

.

TBC Or END

.

.

.

 **Cuap-Cuapnya Author**

Terimakasih untuk semua reader yang telah menyempatkan review di Chap sebelum nya. Aku sempat mikir Chap lalu agak garing dan gak lucu, tapi ternyata malah sebaliknya. Makasih reader Kesayangan ku.

Dan kenapa Baekhyun kurang manja, disini

usia Baekhyun 22 tahun, maka nya gak terlalu manja lagi karna dia udah mulai lebih dewasa.

Terimakasih untuk segala saran yang telah reader berikan. Aku akan mencoba lebih baik untuk menulis story ini. Terimakasih untuk seluruh reader kesayangan yang mau menyempat kan review dan memberi saran. _Love You All_

 _Sorry for typo_. Jangan lupa mampir di kolom review ya. Review kalian adalah penyemangat ku untuk meneruskan cerita ini.

- _Bye Bye_ -

 _Love_


	4. Pregnant?

My Life After Wedding

Cast

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

And Other

Marriage Life

M

Cerita Ini Milik Saya Seutuhnya

Close Tab If You Don't Like My Story

.

.

.

Pregnant?

.

.

.

 ** _Preview_** "

Aku baik Chan. Tenanglah. Ini Biasa, Ayo kita pulang". Baekhyun mengikatkan kedua lengan hoodie Chanyeol di sisi pinggangnya dan menutupi bagian _Mini Skirt_ yang terkena darahnya.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah kasir menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk membayar makanannya.

Selesai membayar makanannya di kasir, mereka segera berjalan kearah parkiran dan melajukan mobilnya menuju jalan pulang.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Begitu tiba di rumah Baekhyun segera mandi serta mengganti pakaiannya dan membersihkan _Mini Skirt_ dan Hoodie Chanyeol yang juga terkena darah nya.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang nya bersama Chanyeol sambil memainkan ponselnya dan melihat beberapa foto yang sempat diabadikan dirinya bersama Chanyeol saat ditaman hiburan tadi.

"Ahh… kaki ku sangat pegal" Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaian nya dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun sambil mengurut betis nya yang terasa pegal.

"Ohh… Apa kau ingin ku pijatkan Chan?". Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya dan beralih melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu kau juga lelah sayang. Tidurlah." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus lengan Baekhyun yang hendak ingin memijat kaki Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Aku baik-baik saja, lagi pula ini memang kewajiban ku sebagai istri untuk melayani suami nya secara baik. Tunggu sebentar ya." Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Baekhyun berniat memgambil _Olive Oil_ untuk memijat Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun sempat membaca di salah satu majalah yang mengatakan bahwa _Olive Oil_ bagus untuk pijat karna selain bisa mengurangi rasa pegal juga bisa memberikan efek rileksasi dan juga bisa membuat kulit menjadi lebih halus. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ingin diingin kan nya, Baekhyun berjalan kembali menuju kamar mereka.

"Sekarang berbaringlah, aku akan memijat kaki mu". Baekhyun membenarkan posisi bantal Chanyeol agar Chanyeol berbaring dengan nyaman.

Chanyeol segera merebahkan tubuhnya dan melihat Baekhyun yang meluruskan kaki nya yang kemudian Baekhyun ikut naik ketas ranjang dan duduk tepat di depan betis Chanyeol.

"Berbaliklah Chan…". Baekhyun menginterupsi Chanyeol agar tidur dalam posisi telungkup.

Chanyeol merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telungkup. Baekhyun pun segera mengoleskan _Olive Oil_ pada kedua betis Chanyeol dan mengulai memijatnya. Baekhyun memijat Chanyeol dengan baik.

"Ahhh ini benar-benar enak Baek. Aku baru tau kau juga lihai dalam memijat." Chanyeol sedikit menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Chanyeol karna kelihaian nya dalam memijat. Baekhyun terus melanjutkan kegiatan nya memijat kedua betis chanyeol hingga terdengar suara dengkuran halus.

"Eoh… Sudah tertidur?" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol telah memejamkan matanya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan ya sayang? Terimakasih untuk seharian ini". Baekhyun meletakkan Olive Oil diatas nakas dan ikut berbaring menghadap Chanyeol.

CHU~

Baekhyun mengecup bibir _Kissable_ Chanyeol.

"Maaf merepotkan mu seharian ini. Aku sangat-sangat mencintai mu. _Jaljayo_ _Chagia_ ~" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dan menyusul Chanyeol yang telah terlebih dahulu terlelap.

.

.

.

Detik terus berlalu berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, hari berganti minggu, dan minggu pun berganti bulan. Waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga layak nya pasangan suami istri lain nya yang terkadang juga terjadi selisih paham antara kedua nya. Hal itu wajar ada nya dalam sebuah hubungan rumah tangga. Masalah dalam suatu hubungan itu pasti ada, tapi dengan ada nya masalah suatu hubungan akan menjadi lebih kuat setelah semua nya terlewati.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah. Meskipun matahari bersinar cerah kedua insan di bawah selimut tersebut belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk bangun dan menjalani kegiatan hari ini. Si lelaki terlihat semkain mengeratkan pelukan nya pada tubuh si wanita. Si wanita yang merasa terusik karna pelukan si lelaki terlihat mengeliatkan tubuh nya.

"Enggghhh…" si wanita menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan mencoba membuka mata nya secara perlahan.

"Eummhh…. Sudah jam berapa sekarang" si wanita terlihat meracau sendiri seraya melihat kearah jam yang terletak di atas nakas.

Si wanita terlihat terkejut setelah mengetahui sekarang jam 7.40 KST. Si wanita segera melepaskan lengan si lelaki yang berada di pinggang nya.

"Chan… Lepaskan pelukan mu". Baekhyun berusahan melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tak mengindahkan perkataan Baekhyun, malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sebentar lagi sayang. Ini masih sangat pagi". Chanyeol masih setia memejamkan mata nya.

"Pagi apa nya? Ini sudah siang chan… Bangun lah kau bisa terlambat ke kantor". Baekhyun terlihat geram karna Chanyeol belum kunjung membuka mata nya.

"Aku akan lepaskan. Tapi berikan _Morning_ _Kiss_ ku dulu" Chanyeol masih setia menutup mata nya menanti _Morning_ _Kiss_ dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sangat sadar bahwa jika dia memberikan _Morning Kiss_ kepada Chanyeol maka akan berakhir seperti semalam. Chanyeol tak akan cukup hanya dengan sebuah ciuman, Baekhyun sangat mengenal Chanyeol. Tak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya cubitan manis penuh cinta dari Baekhyun mendarat di lengan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang semalam belum cukup?". Baekhyun masih belum melepaskan cubitannya dari lengan Chanyeol.

"Akhh… Baek… Sakit… Akh…". Cubitan Baekhyun memang tiada dua nya, Chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukannnya dari Baekhyun dan beralih mengusap lengan nya yang memerah karna cubitan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera bangkit dan mencoba meraih kemeja Chanyeol yang tercecer tak jauh dari tempat tidur nya. Baekhyun segera memakainya, dan itu cukup menutupi tubuh Baekhyun hingga sebatas paha nya. Sambil mengancingkan kemeja nya Baekhyun merasa kasihan kepada Chanyeol yang masih setia mengusap lengan nya yang tadi di cubit oleh Baekhyun, bahkan cubitannya sangat merah begitu kontras dengan warna kulit putih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol setelah mengancingkan kemeja nya. Baekhyun takut Chanyeol marah, dan Baekhyun juga khawatir cubitan nya sepertinya terlalu kuat tadi.

"sayang… Apa masih sakit? Maaf Aku mencubit mu terlalu kuat". Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan _Puppy Eyes_ nya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Baek." Chanyeol masih mengusap lengan nya.

"Coba kulihat. Aku benar-benar minta maaf sayang." Baekhyun masih memandang Chanyeol dengan _Puppy Eyes_ nya.

Chanyeol mengarahkan lengannnya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengamati hasil cubitan nya. Ini benar-benar merah. Baekhyun agak menyesal telah melakukannya. Apa sebaiknya di kompres dengan es batu saja agar sakit nya sedikit reda dan merahnya tidak lagi terlalu kentara. Baekhyun bingung sekarang. Entah apa yang muncul di benaknya akhirnya Baekhyun malah memilih mendaratkan bibirnya diatas perkukaan lengan Chanyeol yang di cubitnya tadi.

CHU~

"Sembuhlah~ Sayang maaf aku mencubitnya terlalu kuat" Baekhyun menatap Cahnyeol menyesal.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun, dia terlihat sangat lucu dengan ekspresinya seperti saat ini. Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku maafkan setelah kau melakukan hal tadi disini" Chanyeol menunjuk bibir nya.

Baekhyun tampak menimbang-nimbang dengan permintaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik lengan dan bibir Chanyeol secara bergantian. Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih mengalah dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas permukaan bibir Chanyeol. Namun memang dasarnya Chanyeol yang tidak cukup hanya dengan sebuah kecupan, Chanyeol malah menahan tengkuk Baekhyun dan memperdalam ciuman nya. Chanyeol baru melepaskan ciuman nya setelah Baekhyun menepuk dada nya yang menandakan bahwa Baekhyun mulai kesulitan bernafas.

"Terima Kasih Sayang _Morning Kiss_ nya" Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Maaf karna aku mencubit mu terlalu kuat". Baekhyun menunduk

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi tak perlu minta maaf lagi sayang". Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Sayang, apa jadi nanti siang kita ketempat Eomma untuk mempersiapkan ulang tahun Yoora _Eonni_?". Baekhyun menguraikan pelukan mereka.

"Tentu saja jadi". Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu bangun, mandi dan kita sarapan. Bukankah kau juga harus kekantor hari ini?". Baekhyun bergerak mengambil bawahan nya seraya berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk sedikit membersihkan dirinya dan menyiapkan air untuk Chanyeol mandi.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan keperluan mandi Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan melihat Chanyeol masih di ranjang mereka dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Sayang, bangunlah, nanti kau akan terlambat ke kantor. Aku sudah menyiapkan peralatan mandi mu dan airnya". Baekhyun berjalan kearah ranjang guna membereskan ranjang mereka.

"Aku tidak ke kantor hari ini. Dan aku sudah memberi tahu Jongin untuk mengurus segala pekerjaan ku di kantor hari ini". Chanyeol meletakkan ponsel di nakas dan bangkit dari ranjang tampa mengenakan apapun.

"YAK. Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol. Aish" Baekhyun menutup wajah nya dengan kedua tangan dan berbalik membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Tadi kau sendiri kan yang menyuruhku bangun dan segera mandi?". Chanyeol berjalan kearah kamar mandi sambil terkikik.

"Tapi bukan berarti dengan keadaan seperti itu juga Chanyeol." Baekhyun membelakangi Chanyeol

"Kenapa harus malu Baek, kau sudah sering melihat semua nya yang ada pada ku". Chanyeol menyembulkan kepala nya dari ambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Tapi tidak seperti itu juga Chanyeol~". Baekhyun masih enggan melihat kearah Chanyeol karna malu.

Hanya suara terkikik chanyeol yang terdengar. Chanyeol seperti nya sangat senang menjahili Baekhyun nya. Baekhyun segera membereskan ranjang mereka dan menyiapkan pakaian untuk Chanyeol. Setelah nya Baekhyun segera kedapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Baekhyun menyiapkan Susu rasa Pisang untuk Chanyeol dan susu rasa Strawberry untuk dirinya sendiri serta menyiapkan nasi goreng Kimchi untuk 2 porsi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian Chanyeol segera berjalan kearah dapur untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedang menata sarapan di meja makan dan Chanyeol segera mendekati meja makan. Baekhyun yang melihat kedatangan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk agar bisa segera sarapan. Baekhyun telah menyiapkan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi untuk Chanyeol dan dirinya. Chanyeol segera meminum susu nya dan memakan sarapan yang telah di siapkan Baekhyun.

"Chan. Apa benar kau tidak kekantor hari ini?" Baekhyun telah selesain menghabiskan sarapan nya.

"Hmm…" Chanyeol hanya bergumam.

"Tapi kenapa?" Baekhyun bangkit membereskan meja makan karna Chanyeol juga sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Aku ingin membeli hadiah untuk Noona, bukannya kita belum menyiapkan hadiah untuk Noona?" Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi nya hendak membantu Baekhyun membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring.

"Iya… aku hampir saja lupa. Kita belum menyiapkan hadiah untuk Noona." Baekhyun menyalakan keran untuk mencuci piring.

" Ingin ku bantu? Maka dari itu kita harus berangkat lebih awal karna kita nanti harus membeli hadiah dulu untuk Noona." Chanyeol berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

" Aku bisa melakukan nya sendiri sayang duduk lah disana. Setelah ini aku segera bersiap". Baekhyun menunjuk kearah kursi yang di duduki Chanyeol tadi.

"Baiklah... Katakan kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan oke?" Chanyeol mengusap kedua lengan Baekhyun.

"Iya sayang. Pasti". Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis kearah Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring Baekhyuk dan Chanyeol sama-sama berjalan kembali menuju kamar mereka. Baekhyun segera menyiapkan baju untuk Chanyeol dan juga dirinya untuk ke pesta Ulang Tahun Yoora.

Setelah selesai memilih baju, Baekhyun segera berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk mandi terlebih dahulu dan Chanyeol pun segera memakai pakaian yang telah di pilih Baekhyun karna dia telah mandi tadi jadi Chanyeol tidak ikut mandi lagi /?/.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian Baekhyun tak lupa memoles sedikit _make up_ di wajahnya, hanya _make up_ yang Fl _aw Less_ dan _Natural Look_. Chanyeol hanya duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memainkan game di ponselnya saat menunggu Baekhyun bersiap-siap.

"Okey. Aku selesai ayo Chan, kita berangkat". Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah siap? Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat" Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang dan merangakul pinggang Baekhyun untuk berjalan berdampingan.

Chanyeol segera melajukan mobil nya menuju kediaman orang tua nya. Tak lupa sebelumnya mereka juga singgah di pusat pembelanjaan untuk membeli hadiah untuk Yoora dan juga sedikit makanan kecil kesukan Ny. Park. Butuh waktu 45 menit untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba di kediaman orang tua Chanyeol.

.

Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba di kediaman orang tua Chanyeol, mereka langsung di sambut dengan pelukan yang begitu hangat dari kedua orang tua Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu di teras rumah. Chanyeol berjalan terlebih dahulu bersama Tuan Park setelah membantu membawakan hadiah untuk Yoora _Noon_ _a_ , sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan bersama Ny.Park

"Sayang bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang?" Ny. Park membawa Baekhyun menuju ruang tamu, dimana Chanyeol dan tuan Park nya sudah terlebih dahulu duduk disana.

"Seperti yang _E_ _omma_ lihat. Aku baik _Eomma._ Bagaimana dengan keadaan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan penuh senyum. Ny. Park benar-benar perhatian pada Baekhyun begitu pun sebaliknya.

" _Eomma_ juga baik. Eum... Sayang seperti nya kau sedikit berisi sekarang ya?" Ny. Park bertanya seraya mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Tentu saja _Eomma_ aku memberikan segala hal yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun. Dan itu indikasi kalau Baekhyun bahagia hidup bersama ku" Chanyeol sedikit membanggakan diri nya.

"Iya. _Appa_ tau kau pasti bisa membahagiakan Baekhyunie~." Tuan Park melemparkan senyum ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi obrolan keluarga mertua nya ini, terasa begitu hangat.

.

.

.

Yoora baru saja pulang dari kantor nya bersama suami nya. Namun kediaman keluarga Park tampak gelap tak ada lampu di dalam yang menyala.

"Eoh... Tidak biasanya gelap seperti ini. Apa _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sedang tidak dirumah?" Yoora keluar dari mobil.

"Mungkin saja _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sedang makan di luar." Suami Yoora mencoba meyakinkan Yoora, padahal dia sudah tau tentang pesta ulang tahun untuk Yoora.

"Ya sudah, Ayo kita masuk. Aku benar-benar lelah seharian ini." Yoora menanrik lengan suami dan berjalan masuk ke rumah.

Saat pintu rumah terbuka, lampu menyala dan Yoora langsung disambut oleh adik dan iparnya serta orang tua nya yang menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun serta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memegang hadiah untuk nya. Yoora benar-benar terharu, dia tidak menyangka. Baekhyun memberikan selamat dan hadiah untuk Yoora.

"Terimakasih Chan. Terima Kasih Beak."Yoora memeluk Baekhyun.

"Sama-sama _Eonni"._ Baekhyun membalas pelukan Yoora.

"Terima kasih semua nya" Yoora ikut memeluk Chanyeol, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ nya

"Sama-sama sayang. Ayo kita ke meja makan. Eomma dan Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita semua" Ny.Park mengajak semua nya untuk makan malam.

Dimeja makan mereka berbincang sembari menghabiskan makan malam, benar-benar gambaran keluarga yang bahagia. Di sela makan malam Yoora memberi tahu kan kepada semuanya kalau saat ini dia sedang mengandung 6 minggu setelah 2 tahun pernikahan mereka.

"Ini kado terindah ku tahun ini, Maaf aku baru memberi tahu kan nya " Yoora menyelus perut nya yang masih datar.

"Iya _Eomma, Appa_ maaf baru mengabarkan nya. Aku juga baru tahu beberapa hari yang lalu". Suami Yoora tersenyum kepada tuan dan Ny. Park

"Tidak perlu minta maaf ini benar-benar kabar yang sangat membahagiakan. _Eomma_ sangat senang mendengar nya". Ny.Parktersenyum begitu cerah.

"Iya selamat _Noona, Hyung._ " ucap Chanyeol penuh senyum kepada _Hyung_ dan _Noona_ nya.

"Baekhyun Chanyeol, kapan kalian juga memberi _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ cucu?" Tuan Park balik bertanya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tengah makan pun tersendak karna mendengar pertanyaan tuan Park.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang? Ini minumlah." Ny. Park memberikan segelas air kepada Baekhyun, dan segera di sambut oleh Baekhyun.

"Pelan-pelan sayang". Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kepada Ny. dan Tuan Park.

"Segera Appa, kami juga sedang berusaha". Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Kau juga jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja Chanyeol dan jangan sering meninggal kan Baekhyun. Itu tidak baik" Pesan Ny. Park pada putra nya.

"Iya _Eomma..."._ Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

.

Setelah makan malam dan membereskan segala nya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di minta menginap saja oleh Ny. dan Tuan Park karena malam sudah terlalu larut takut putra dan menantu nya kenapa-kenapa di perjalanan pulang. Akhirnya mau tak mau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menginap di kediaman keluarga Park dan tidur di kamar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah mengganti baju dengan dengan kemeja kebesaran milik Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tidak membawa pakaian ganti berhubung Chanyeol masih menyimpan beberapa pakaian nya dikediaman keluarga nya maka dari itu Baekhyun mengenakan pakaian Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Yoora sudah memberikan beberapa pakaian nya untuk Baekhyun, namun setelah melihat pakaian apa yang di berikan Yoora, Baekhyun enggan menggunakannya karna semua pakaian yang di berikan Yoora terlalu propokatif.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, Baekhyun duduk termenung sambil bersandar di _Headbad_ , entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun termenung mendekati Baekhyun.

"Sayang apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Chanyeol mengusap lengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Ayo kita tidur". Baekhyun hendak berbaring dan menarik selimut, namun Chanyeol menahan nya.

"Jangan seperti ini. Aku tau sayang kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu". Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam.

Mata Baekhyun terlihat berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun tidak dapan menahan nya lagi. Air mata nya akhirnya jatuh. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun menangis terkejut. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukan nya dan menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Maaf kan aku Chanyeol". Baekhyun terisak

dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Sayang. Kenapa minta maaf, kau tidak membuat salah apa pun. Sssssttt sudah... Sudah...". Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Hiks... Aku sudah mengecewakan mu dan _Eomma_. Aku belum juga hamil sampai sekarang". Baekhyun makin terisak.

"Sssttt... Sudah sayang. Aku dan _Eomma_ tidak kecewa, sama sekali tidak". Chanyeol menyakin kan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tetap terisak dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah sayang. Nanti yang lain mendengar suara tangisan mu". Chanyeol masih mengusap punggung Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mulai menghentikan tangisan nya walau air mata masih menuruni pipi mulus nya.

"Sayang dengarkan aku". Chanyeol menankup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya hingga tatapan kedua nya saling bertemu.

"Aku tak kecewa sedikit pun pada mu. kita sudah sama-sama berusaha. Anak itu karunia Tuhan. Mungkin Tuhan belum menganugrahkan malaikat kecil nya untuk kita karna Tuhan ingin kita menghabiskan waktu bersama sedikit lebih lama. Kau tahu _Noona_ baru bisa hamil setelah 2 tahun menikah. Kita baru menikah 4 bulan lalu sayang. Itu masih sangat sebentar di bandingkan _Noona_ yang sudah menanti sejak lama". Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam.

Baekhyun seakan terhipnotis dengan segala yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Kau paham kan sayang? Kita hanya perlu berusaha lebih giat agar kita bisa seperti _Noona_. Jadi tak perlu berkecil hati dan bersedih. Okey?" Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk kan kepala nya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Cup~

Baekhyun mengecup bibir _kissable_ Chanyeol.

"Terima Kasih karna telah menjadi Suami ku ". Baekhyun kembali mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

Namun kali ini Chanyeol menahan tengkuk Baekhyun dan semakin memperdalam ciuman nya. Baekhyun tidak melawan. Baekhyun mengalungkan lengan nya dileher Chanyeol.

Awal nya hanya ciuman sarat akan cinta, namun kini berubah menjadi ciuman yang penun dengan kilatan nafsu. Chanyeol juga sudah merebah kan posisi Baekhyun dengan posisi tertidur dan kini diri nya berada diatas Baekhyun dalam posisi mengungkung Baekhyun.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama dan tanggan chanyeol juga sudah bergerak membuka kancing teratas kemeja yang Baekhyun kenakan, hingga akhir nya Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pertanda bahwa Baekhyun mulai kehabisan nafas. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman nya

Mata Baekhyun masih terpejam, dia segera meraup udada sebanyak yang dia bisa. Bibir tipis Baekhyun kini berubah menjadi sedikit membengkak dan memerah akibat berciuman tadi. Chanyeol hanya mengamati bibir Baekhyun yang meraup udara.

"Baek... Bolehkah malam ini...???" Chanyeol mengerakkan tangan nya untuk membuka kancing kemeja yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Disini? Dirumah Eomma?" Baekhyun membuka mata nya.

"Iya. Ini juga salah satu usaha supaya kita segera di karuniai malaikat kecil". Chanyeol mengusap perut Baekhyun dari balik kemejanya.

"Aku takut kita terlalu berisik chan". Baekhyun menahan kemeja nya dengan kedua tangan.

"Asal kau tidak menjerit terlalu kuat, aku yakit kita aman". Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Baekhyun bingung ingin membantah seperti apa.

"Baiklah. Diam berarti setuju". Chanyeol segera mendarat kan bibir nya di leher Baekhyun.

"Ahh... Chanhh..." Baekhyun hanya mampu mendesah dan tak mampu menolak.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 ** _PS:_**

TERIMAKASIH UNTUK SEMUA READER KU. TERUTAMA BUAT YANG UDAH SEMPATIN BUAT REVIEW. MAKASIH BANYAK. LOVE YOU BUAT SEMUA NYA/kecup atu-atu/

Chap ini rate nya naik jadi M nya...

Maaf juga karna baru update sekarang. T.T

Aku tau masih banyak banget kekurangan dalam tulisan aku.

Jadi tolong review nya ya kesayangan ku semua... Biar kedepan nya lebih baik...

 _Sorry For Typo_

 _Bye_

 _Love._


End file.
